Glamour
by abbydepp
Summary: Clary has trouble making a new rune and Jace is there to help her out. Clace fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mortal Instruments_ series or the characters seen.

Clary sighed, her head falling back against the frame of her bed. The sketchpad in her lap was opened to an empty page that was supposed to be the spot of a new Rune. The _Mendelin _Rune to be exact, the rune of invisibility. Glamour.

At the moment, shadowhunters had to paint on the glamour using a extremely old "potion" that was supposedly the angel Raziel's blood. Maryse had suggested to Clary not to long ago that a rune would be so much easier to put on. Clary had gotten to work.

However, the Rune was doing it's job of being invisible in her mind. She couldn't find the shape of it or even see the first lines. For just a moment, that morning, she had seen the Rune, clear as day, but it had promptly disappeared as she tried to draw it.

"How's it going?" The familiar voice came from Jace. He had just gotten out of the shower, cleaning his hair and body from the hard training secession he had with Alec. Jace wore a pair of jeans only, as he rose a towel to dry his hair he walked over to the bed and peered down at the sketchpad. "Oh, still no luck?"

Clary shook her head, "No. I've done everything I can to try and figure out the shape of it in my mind. I've recalled old memories, thought about Glamour, even imagined myself using the rune but still nothing."

"It's not called invisibility for nothing, Clary. Give it some time." Jace kissed her cheek as he settled down beside her on the bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Is there anything I can do?"

_No, you can't create Runes. _"No, that's alright. I'll get it eventually." Clary replied instead.

"Are you sure there is _nothing_ I can do?" Jace asked, his voice dropping a few octaves and becoming very seductive. His lips spoke against her ear as he fingers idly pushed down her spaghetti straps off her shoulders.

"How was your training?" Clary breathed to change the subject, before she got carried away in the feelings that were stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"Alec is trying to beat me when it comes to seraph blades," Jace replied.

Clary grinned, "How did that go?"

"He hit himself in the head before running into a wall." He laughed, his lips moving away from her ear to kiss her jaw and lower.

"He should stick to bow and arrows." Clary said, laughing with her boyfriend.

Their laughter slowly silenced as Jace's hand rubbed her bare shoulder, from where he had moved the strap of her camisole. He used the same hand to press against Clary's cheek, gently moving her face to where he could kiss her.

The kiss was short, only because, as soon as his lips touched hers, _Mendelin _appeared in her mind. Clary almost ignored it, the feeling of Jace's lips on hers too passionate, but the rune was persistent.

She moved her mouth away from Jace's, closed her eyes as if to see it clearer, and started to draw the rune in her sketchpad. The rune stayed shining in her mind- the sharp edges, the fluidity of the curves, and the dark shades - all clear as she drew it in her sketchpad. When she was finished, Clary opened her eyes and looked down at it.

Jace chuckled arrogantly, "I knew that would work."

"What are you talking about?" Clary asked, moving her eyes to look at him.

"I've seen you get stuck in your drawings before," He explained, "and then I kiss you and you see the image in your head. I didn't know if it would work with runes, but I guess it did." Jace replied, eyes looking at the sketchpad.

Clary flipped to a page in her sketchpad, "Then kiss me again, because I can't get your lips drawn."

He glanced down at the page in her sketchpad, it showed his face. Half drawn and looking nothing like the real Jace. That Jace beside her smiled before his lips came down on hers hard, with bruising pressure. As if for her to feel every line, every crease, of his red mouth.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Time period: I think this would be after City of Glass but before all of the crazy stuff that happens in City of Fallen Angels! This is a really quick one shot that I wrote before school, so if there is mistakes, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
